First Valentine's
by XxSpiderGirlxX
Summary: It is Naruto's and Hinata's first Valentine's Day together. What could happen?


_This is a story I came up with in a dream (I know, it's kinda weird to be dreaming of your next fanfic) Anyway I decided that this will give you guys a little thing to do while I finish up my next chapter for Beautiful Stranger. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a fine afternoon here in Konoha, and every one was happily going through the busy streets of the village. Except for one.

There was a loud snore that could've been heard back in Suna. The noise came from none other than the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto. He hadn't plan on sleeping for this long, for it isn't his normal routine. He just got back from another work driving mission that Lady Tsunade had given to him; and he was exhausted. He was spread out on his bed. His left arm and leg was hanging over the edge. Soon enough the weight of his arm and leg dragged him down to meet with the floor.

"OW!" he screamed immediately waking up. He sits up and rubs his head, trying to ease the pain. He stands up and look at his clock. He groaned in annoyance.

"I can't believe it's already 5:30 in the afternoon... Stupid mission.. Stupid Grandma Tsunade for giving it to me..." He walked to the kitchen slouching. "I can't believe she woke me up for a stupid escort mission." He yawned heavily, and proceeded to warm up some water and get his instant ramen ready. While waiting he stared at the calendar. He stared at it blankly until the ding of the microwave cued his realization.

"Oh no! It's February 11th! Only three days left until it's Valentine's Day!" He panicked in realization. He wasn't used to this, he never even thought he would have to worry about that day. That is until that special someone slapped love into his face, a couple months ago; Hyuga Hinata. She cared for him ever since they were kids, and he is kinda disappointed that he didn't figure it out sooner. Oh well, he eventually figured out, and he was happy he did. This was going to be their first Valentine's together, and he didn't want to mess it up.

Naruto got the water out of the microwave and poured it into the instant bowl of ramen. While that cooks, he went to his room to get a pen and notebook. He goes back into the kitchen and sits down.

 _Hmm. What should I get her?_

 _1\. Roses?_

 _Nah, everyone gets roses._

 _2\. Chocolate?_

 _I'll probably eat them before I give it to her._

 _3\. A spar session?_

 _That's not even romantic._

He groaned in frustration. "I thought this was going to be easy."

...

Somewhere in Konoha, someone else was also panicking about Valentine's day.

"What should I get Naruto..." Hinata's sweet quiet voice said.

 _After all these years of admiring him, and I can't even think of a single thing to get him for Valentine's Day._

 _Hmm. Lets see._

 _1\. Roses?_

 _No. That's what the guy is suppose to do._

 _2\. Chocolate?_

 _That won't be special enough._

 _3\. A spar session?_

 _I'd get destroyed._

She groaned in frustration. She got lost in her thoughts of what to get Naruto, not noticing where she was going. She bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She bowed in respect.

"No problem, Hinata." a cheery voice that sounded very familiar. She looked up and saw her former academy sensei.

"Oh, Iruka Sensei. I didn't realize is was you." She said. "How are you?" She politely asked.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." He gave her a warm smile. "And how are you, Hinata?"

She looked down disappointed. "I'm having trouble..." She said. "I don't know what to get Naruto. It's all to new to me."

"Naruto, huh? Well if you asked me, he'd probably want some ramen." Iruka Sensei laughed.

Hinata gasped. "That's it! Ramen! Thank you Sensei!" She bowed and ran off towards Ichiraku Ramen.

...

Naruto finished his ramen. He still haven't figured out what to get Hinata. He decided to ask and get information on what Hinata likes.

He went over to the Inuzuka household. He walked up the steps, and all he could smell was every scent a dog could make; all he could hear was consant barking and yelling inside the house. He knocked on the door, and everything went quiet. Footsteps went over to the door and opened it. Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mom, answered the door.

"Ah! Naruto! What can I do ya for?"

"Uh... I need to ask Kiba something."

"Welp! Gotta go! Let's go Naruto!" Kiba said pushing through his mother and tugging at Naruto's collar, dragging him away from the house.

"Ow! Kiba stop tugging on my collar!" Naruto whined. When they were a good distance away from the house, Kiba let go of Naruto's collar.

"Sorry Naruto, I just had to get out of there as fast as I could. I would've been dead if you hadn't showed up."

"Why? What happened?"

"I may or may not have pulled a prank on Hana. Let's just say you wont be seeing her walking around the village for a while."

"What you do to her?"

"She was just having a bad hair day." Kiba grinned devilishly. He snickered a little. "So anyways, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Huh? Oh, right! I wanted to ask you about what Hinata likes."

"Lemme guess. Valentine's gift?"

Naruto nods.

"Well over the past years being on her team, I noticed she only seemed to be interested on her ninja tasks and you, Naruto."

"You mean, you don't know what she likes?" Naruto asked disbelieving. "I thought you were her teammate!"

"Sorry I haven't been in her business at the time wondering what she likes" Kiba said sarcastically.

"Well you should be." Naruto gave a little pout that almost made the dog-lover laugh out loud.

"Well, where is Shino then? He has to know something." Naruto asked.

Kiba sniffed the air.

"He's at the old training grounds,"

Naruto nods and ran off.

...

Hinata made it to Ichiraku Ramen, and went inside.

"Ah! Hinata! How are you today?" Tuechi asked

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you guys today?" She asked, bowed, and took a seat.

"Well, the shop has been running a little slow lately. Everyone is getting worked up on getting their partners gifts for Valentine's Day."

"Speaking of which, what are you getting for Naruto?" Tuechi's daughter, Ayame asked.

"That's what I'm here for. I wanted to know what Naruto's favorite ramen is."

"Hmm..." They both thought for a minute.

"Well that's a tough one. Naruto eats so much ramen that I don't even think he can tell the difference between any of them." Ayame says and Tuechi nods in agreement.

"Oh..." Hinata was thinking really hard about this.

 _Hmm, if he likes all the ramen in this shop then... I'll just have to buy him all of it!_ She thought triumphantly and confidently.

"If that's the case, I would like to buy a bowl of each, please" Tuechi and Ayame looked surprised at first but didn't question and just made the bowls of ramen.

When she payed for the ramen, Hinata thanked them and took the ramen home.

.

She was in the kitchen. She laid all of the different ramen on the counter and studied them.

 _If he likes all of the ramen on this table, then I should combine them all together and make it one._ She smiled, happy with the plan. "I better write down the ingredients incase I mess it up." she says, as she goes to get a notebook and a pen.

She comes back and activated her byakugan. She was glad she had this ability, because she could see exactly what was used to make everyone of these ramen, even the amount of spices was put into it.

When she finished writing all of the ingredients, she went into the cabinets and reached for a large pot. She placed the pot on the stove, and turned the stove on. She grabbed a bowl of ramen and dumped it into the pot. She repeated this with the other bowls. She grabbed a wooden spoon and began to mix it. When she thought it was mixed enough, she decided to test how it tasted. She turned the stove off and made herself a bowl. She sat down, prayed, and then tried it.

Her face immediately cringed at the taste. She ran towards the sink and made a cup of water, gulping it to get the taste out.

"That was way too salty." she said. She looked at the ingredients. All of the ramen had high amounts of salt in it. She then tried to add a little more water to the pot. She tried it again and this time, it tasted of too much water.

She sighed. _I can't believe I ruined ramen from Ichiraku._ "Oh well, I'll just have to try again tommorrow."

...

"Well Shino was no help." Naruto complained.

Naruto had went to ask Shino, but he was too busy training to even noticed that Naruto was there.

He went home. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and try to go to bed. He had asked Kurenai Sensei about what do, but all she said was picnic. A picnic was a good idea. The only problem was that he didn't know how to prepare a picnic.

"Hmmm." He sat up and thought really hard about it, which was difficult because he doesn't do that often; he would usually do what comes to his mind first and go with it without a second thought. But this was Hinata. Everything had to be perfect.

"Oh I know who to ask! And knowing him he is probably on his way home from the mission room!" He said and ran out his apartment.

...

It was 9:30 pm, the night sky was up and the moon lit up the streets. Iruka Sensei was walking home since his shift at the mission room was over. He reached his home and entered it. He proceeded to get ready for bed. He was exhausted.

He went under the covers of his bed and let sleep take over him. Then he noticed something. He felt someone breathing on his neck. His shinobi brain clicked instantly as he reached for his emergency kunai from under his pillow and threw it at the enemy. A familiar shriek was heard from the 'enemy.' He turned on the lamp on his nightstand. He turned to face a frightened ninja. _Of all people. Why me?_

"Naruto, What are you doing here?" He asked getting annoyed.

"You nearly killed me..."

"Seriously Naruto, what are you doing in my my bed." He asked once again.

"I can't believe you almost killed me!"

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. Only Naruto was able to work his patience.

"Naruto!"

Naruto gave a shriek again.

"Naruto. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Naruto knew that if Iruka had to ask one more time, he'd be punched into the earth and have to dig his way out for a week.

"Oh! Right! I wanted to ask you how to set up a picnic."

"Now? It's already 10:00 Naruto,"

"Pleeeaaase?" Naruto clasped his hands together like he was praying, and his eyes were wide. If Iruka declined, he would feel like he kicked a puppy.

He groaned in annoyance and defeat. "Alrite..."

"Yes!"

...

In the morning Hinata got up a little later than she usually got up. She spent most of her night thinking of how to get the ramen just perfect for Naruto.

She was at the grocery store looking for the ingredients she needed. She had to do some math before she left earlier; it was quiet simple for too, she just combined the ingredients and found the average of the one's that were in all of the soup.

She got all of the ingredients and proceeded home.

.

She mixed all of the ingredients together and mixed the ingredients in the pot, while it boiled. When she was done, she test tried it.

"Hmm. It's good, but it doesn't seem _perfect..."_ she mumbled.

"Watchya doin, Hinata?" Hinata turns around to see her sister Hanabi.

"I'm trying to make ramen for Naruto. But it doesn't taste right." Hinata says.

"Here lemme try," Hinata stepped to the side to let Hanabi try it. Hanabi stood on her toes to taste it.

"Hmmm... It needs a little spice to it. Here try this." She reached in a cabinet and pulled out some sriracha hot sauce. She handed it to Hinata.

Hinata poured a little inside the pot, and mixed it. She took a spoon full into her mouth.

"Well...?" Hanabi asked

Hinata finished trying it and grinned gladly. "That was the perfect thing I need! Thank you so much Hanabi!" Hinata picked up her little sister in a hug and swung around in a circle.

"Alright, alright..." Hanabi giggled. But Hinata was too happy that she didn't hear her. "Alright!" Hanabi yelled which made Hinata pause in a mid-spin.

"Oh... uh... sorry Hanabi, hehe..." Hinata laughed embarrassed at her actions.

This made Hanabi giggle again. "It's alright, Hinata. Just make sure to give me credit." Hanabi said and walked off.

Hinata turned the stove off and went to her room.

"Tomorrow is the day. I hope he likes it." She says, and got ready for bed.

...

It is Valentine's Day and it is time to show what the other has gotten. Hinata got up and rushed to her closet.

"What should I wear?" She shuffled through her clothes and hand selected a few of her favorites. She laid them across her bed to see which would be best.

She had four outfits picked out. There was a baby-pink sun dress, a white blouse with khaki capris, a lavender long sleeve and an ankle long, white skirt, and then there was a another sundress that was baby-blue. She picked up the two dresses and looked in the mirror to see which would be best. While alternating between the two dresses she saw something hiding in her closet, that peeked her interest. She placed the two dresses down and proceeded towards her closet. She got out whatever it was she saw and looked at it.

She gasped. "It's perfect!"

A knock at the door came. "Who is it?"

"It's me Neji. You have mail delivered to you." Hinata went to open the door.

"Oh, Thank you Neji," She bowed and took the mail from him. He bowed back and then left. She looked at the envelope and saw that it was from Naruto. She opened it and read it.

 _Hey Hinata,_

 _Meet me at the top of 4th Hokage, at 8:00._

,Naruto

She looked at the clock and it was still early in the morning. _That gives me perfect time to ready my gift._

 _..._

Naruto was running back and forth from his apartment, to the top of 4th Hokage. He was setting up the picnic he had planned.

He mentally check what he had in order. But something is missing. He goes back home and started to search for the missing source. He doesn't know what it is yet, but if he comes across it, he would know. After three hours of searching, he found nothing. He looked at the clock. "Only 30 minutes to go." He growled. "What is it that I'm missing?!" He started to think in his head on what he had all ready set up. In the middle of his thinking a knock came from the door.

He opened it, to reveal Iruka Sensei.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Iruka Sensei?" He asked.

Iruka lifted something up to show it to Naruto. "You forgot the clothes you bought at the store yesterday. The lady at the cash register said you just took off with the groceries first and didn't come back for this."

Naruto looked at the piece of clothing. It was a black kimono with a white obi. "Thats what I need! Thanks Iruka Sensei!" Naruto took it and closed the door to get change.

Iruka is still outside of the door that just got slammed into his face. _Why me?_ He wondered and then walked off.

...

Hinata was on her way towards the top of 4th Hokage. She was wearing a white kimono that had pink and purple blossoms on it with a white obi. When she got there she saw a little picnic set up. She awed at the sight. But where was Naruto? She looked around, and found no Naruto. "Could this be the wrong place?" She asked her self.

"Hinata!" She heard a faint call a distance away. She turns around and saw none other than Naruto. Naruto got to her and then stopped. He bent down trying to catch his breath. When he quickly recovered, he stood strait up and bowed. "Eh, heh... Sorry I'm a tad late." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. She bowed to him as well.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

"What do you think Hinata? Pretty cool huh? I had a little help from Iruka Sensei though." He says as he offered her to sit down. There was all sorts of things, like pork BBQ, sushi, ect. and for the desert, there was chocolate cake and icecream.

"I think it is wonderful, Naruto. Thank you." She says. "I have something for you as well," She finished, which caught Naruto's attention.

She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a scroll. When she unraveled it and placed it onto the ground, Naruto couldn't help but wonder. _"A summoning jutsu?"_

When the smoke disappeared from the summoning, Naruto literally went to tears. "Is- is that... Ramen?" Hope was in his voice.

Hinata shook her head yes. "Do you like it?"

Naruto practically jumped at her and gave her a huge hug. "I can't believe you made me a _big_ pot of ramen! That's the best gift _ever!_ " he cheered. Hinata giggled at his obsession of ramen. He let go of her, and started to jump up and down.

"Can we eat it? Can we?"

She nodded her head yes and Naruto was already making his bowl. He made another one and handed it to Hinata.

"Wait, Naruto this is your gift. You should be the one to eat it." She said humbly

"I want to share my gift _with_ you Hinata."

She smiled and took the bowl.

"Wow this is really good. What is it?"

"I just mixed all of the ramen from Ichiraku's and fixed it up a bit."

"Wow, that is genius idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it."

...

They talked and ate through the evening, until they practically fell asleep. Naruto woke up, and noticed what time it was. He looked over to the sleeping Hinata and smiled.

"I love you," He whispered. He picked her up and took her home.


End file.
